Warriors: Deep Chaos
by Harajuku Girl Ichi
Summary: Bonedust, a pretty white shecat with green eyes, is living her life in TreeClan. Together with her two friends Rockstorm and Blackfur, she learns to deal with them. Even if she has to face a deadly new sickness spreading through her clan. Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Notes: I do not own Warriors. Revised version of the first chapter.

Chapter One

The snow crunched under Bonedust's weight as she looked for fresh-kill. It was leaf-bare, and the fresh-kill was getting scarce between the clans. Then, she spotted a plump rabbit, emerging from its den. Bonedust swiftly dropped into a hunting crouch. Her fur was white, like the snow, thus, it was an advantage for her. She neared the rabbit quietly, then pounced on it and ended its life with a well-aimed paw.

She buried it beneath some snow beside an old, oak tree. She then continued to hunt.

Eventually, she had gathered two rabbits, a finch, a sparrow, and three voles.

She proceeded to carry them back to their camp. First the two rabbits. Then the others.

The TreeClan camp was settled inside a clearing, which was well hidden by large oaks, redwood and other trees. The TreeClan camp's territories were the Voleholes, the Spittingmounds, and the Beetree.

There were four clans in total; FlameClan, TreeClan, FrostClan and StreamClan.

Bonedust returned with the prey then carried all of them into the fresh-kill pile. Their leader, Woodstar, approached her.

Bonedust sat up, her eyes glinting with pride, and faced the leader.

"Well done, Bonedust. I have seen you have gathered many freshkill. Thus, you will join the Gathering at moonrise." Woodstar mewed, sitting down and observing the freshkill pile.

"Thank you, Woodstar." Bonedust said, bowing her head. She couldn't hide her excitement.

She got one of the voles and bound towards the Warriors' den.

She wanted to tell this to her best friends, a brown tom named Rockstorm and a black-furred tom named Blackfur. She scrambled inside the den, and found only Rockstorm.

"Hey Rockstorm! Woodstar told me she was letting me go at the Gathering!" she said, laying down and starting to eat the vole.

"She told me, too. I can't believe it! Our first gathering since we've been warriors!" Rockstorm said, eating a pigeon hastily.

Bonedust noticed Blackfur's absence. She looked around. They were the only cats in the den.

"Hey, have you seen Blackfur?" she said, looking hopefully at the tom.

"Heesh shtill hunching." Rockstorm replied, a mouthful of the pigeon meat in his jaws.

"Don't meow with your jaws full!" Bonedust meowed, finishing the vole.

Moonrise arrived and Silverpelt began to light up the sky. The moon was waxing, and bright.

Bonedust and Rockstorm appeared from the den to see Blackfur adding mice, a rabbit and a chaffinch to the pile of freshkill.

"Hey Blackfur! We're going to the Gathering!" Bonedust couldn't help bursting out. Blackfur nodded his greeting to them.

"I am going, too." He said quietly. They padded towards the Gathering part, the snow reaching up to their bellies.

Bonedust shivered. It was only two moons left of leaf-bare.

Then, Silverleaf, the medicine cat, poked her head out from her den. Her den was a large room, carved out from age from a large boulder. The entrance was draped with lichen. Even now, Bonedust wondered how they got it there.

"Bonedust! Can you please do me a favor?" she mewed, slipping out of her den, the lichen flowing in the wind behind her.

Bonedust nodded.

"Well, can you get me some Jasmine leaves? You'll be passing the river, right? There should be plentiful Jasmine bushes near that river." She meowed.

Bonedust gave another nod. "Of course. I'll fetch you the leaves" She mewed, twitched her ears in farewell, and followed the moving party.

Soon, they reached the wooden bridge the crossed the river. It was made out of several logs.

Woodstar stopped in front of it.

"To the cats who are going to attend the Gathering for the first time," she looked at Bonedust, Rockstorm and Blackfur. "This bridge is weak. So we are going to cross three cats at a time." She meowed.

"Now, gather in groups of three." The cats did as instructed. Bonedust fell in the end of the line, next to Rockstorm and Blackfur.

The line started moving, rather slowly. Bonedust shivered, feeling the frost cling to her fur.

When it was their turn, the three slipped through the bridge. It felt rather slippery under Bonedust's paws.

She slipped and fell on her belly in the middle. Blackfur helped her get to her paws. She turned red. She could feel the cats who had crossed the bridge murmur and purr with amusement.

"Thanks." She mewed to Blackfur.

Blackfur nodded and they crossed the bridge. Bonedust felt her cheeks turn red. By the time they reached the other end, most of the clan cats were still mewing with amusment.

"Don't lose your balance on the way to the gathering! Or you might break a bone, Boney!" Fallingsun meowed, followed with laughter.

Bonedust hissed at him.

The snow felt much more softer under her pink paws. Her white coat gleamed in the moonlight.

She followed the rest of the group, falling behind. Blackfur slowed down so he was padding beside her. Bonedust felt him press his fur onto her flank.

"Don't mind them." He mewed. Bonedust looked at him with greatful eyes. She mewed greatfully, feeling good because of his company.


	2. Chapter 2 The Gathering

_Author's Note: Okay, chapter two is up now!I must say, there have been a lot of errors in the previous chapter that I have to correct soon enough. But for now, here's the second chapter to get the story going!_

_And on the side note, the story will now be written in Bonedust's point-of-view. Also, characters aren't anthro now. Fully quad and normal._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors_.

_**Chapter Two**_

After that rather embarassing event, we went ahead to Moonset. Moonset is where all of the forest clans' gatherings are usually held at. It's a clearing, with pines and tall trees surrounding it, and whn we have a Gathering, the moon is shining and beautiful, as if smiling down at us. I looked up to that same moon as we pawed our way to the clearing.

Jumping down from some large rocks, our Clan's Gathering party spread up and mingled with the other Clan cats. I approached Blackfur and Rockstorm, who were talking to some young apprentices.

"What's going on?" I meowed, looking down at the eager apprentices.

"Blackfur is telling us about becoming warriors!" a tortoiseshell apprentice piped up. Happy mews sounded from the group of five to six apprentices.

"That's nice." I purred. I started padding away towards Woodstar when I felt a muzzle press against my flank. I turned to see it was Blackfur. I wondered why he did that sudden gesture. But I didn't pull away.

"They'll be looking forward to becoming warriors. I can tell." I mewed. We sat down under the shade of a pine, looking up at the moon.

"They're eager, that's for sure." Blackfur meowed. Our tails intertwined. He pressed closer to me.

"I-I think you'll be a good father, Blackfur." I meowed, looking down to the ground. Blackfur purred.

Suddenly, a yowl sounded from the Great Rock. It was Rabbitstar of FrostClan. She was a beautiful sight, as always; smooth, silky-looking long white fur, crystal, icy blue eyes and a plume of a tail. She's known to have many suitors, and some, even, from other clans.

Me and Blackfur padded nearer to the rock, together with the other Clan cats.

The leaders stood high and mighty atop the Great Rock. I gazed up at them. I recognize each cat on top of that rock.

Rapidstar of FlameClan; proud, full with dignity and pride, and battle-scarred. His golden fur waved in the cold air, his dignified green eyes looking out to the crowd. Next to him sat our leader, Woodstar. The pretty, pale brown tabby she-cat sat, wise blue eyes blinking down at her Clanmates. Next to her was Rabbitstar. I'm sure you know her already. And the last of the leaders was Vinestar. He is a pale gray tom, with amber eyes full of alertness. His wiry form was shilloutted by the waxing moon.

"Today, I am the first to report about our Clan's prey. We find them growing more plentiful recently, now that those twolegs have left. But since Leafbare is already here, I think our luck won't last for long." Rabbitstar proclaimed. "And two new warriors have joined our clan. They are Plutomoon and Amberheart." she added proudly. Two cats nodded their heads and continued to watch.

The Gathering went on like this. Rapidstar told the clans about losing one clanmate, a queen, to greencough. That was scary. But he also told us about a new queen entering the nursery. Woodstar reported about the odd plentiful prey, but told us that she was thankful. Vinestar proclaimed about losing a kit, and several prey, to the hawks that have suddenly appeared.

After the Gathering, our patrol trudged out of Moonset and back into the more chilly forest. The forst felt so cold to my paws. I started shivering. Blackfur padded beside me.

Suddenly, a loud cry errupted when we neared our camp.

"_Hawks! Hawks!_"

_**End of Chapter 2**_

_Author's Note:_

_There you have it! The second chapter! And it would really make me glad if you told me about your favorite character/s so far. And some plot feedback? Thanks!_

_Please review!_

_Also, I am open to some name suggestions for all Clan cats. So don't be afraid to speak up. :)_

_Third chapter and revised first chapter will be up soon. Hopefully._


	3. Chapter 3: A Brave Thing

_Author's Note: Chapter Three is here. Wasn't that quick? Hehe! I wanted to update as fast as I can. And hopefully, this one has less errors and more descriptions than my last two chapters. Hopefully. XD_

_A majority of the chapters in my fic will be written in the point-of-view of Bonedust. But sometimes, I'll try other cats, too._

_**Chapter Three**_

Woodstar rushed forwards rapidly, bursting into the clan. Me and the gathering patrol followed. We reached Woodstar hissing up at two brown hawks circling the middle of the clearing. The winter moon highlighted their magnificent wings. But they were looking down at something. I lowered my eyes and fear gripped my heart.

There, on the middle of the camp clearing, crouched protectively over her kits, was Larksong. The sleek, silvery gray hissed up at the hawks circling her and her two kits. I gazed up again and my heart went rapid. One of the hawks made its move and dove in.

Larksong hissed and faced the hawk, unsheathing her claws. But I knew that she couldn't handle a hawk. Without warning, I hurled myself towards the tangle. I hissed and dug my claws deep into the hawk's chest. I bit some part of the hawk. I couldn't tell. It was all chaotic. Eventually, the hawk screeched and flew off, tossing us away. I landed on my paws.

I could feel the my flank burn with pain. The hawk had scratch me with its talons there. Trying to ignore the pain, I rushed to Larksong, who was already ushering her kits.

But before I could catch up with the queen, Silverleaf blocked my way. The silvery she-cat looked at me with pale blue eyes that were full of concern. "You're hurt." she mewed. Yeah, it was pret-ty obvious.

"Let's go to my den." she meowed. With a flick of her tail, she led me to her den. It was warm inside. I didn't know why. The medicine cat's den always makes me wonder. Silverleaf flicked her tail at a spot on top of a slab of rock. I padded slowly towards it and climbed on top. I felt tired. My muscles ached and the wound was getting more painful.

"What about Larksong?" I meowed, laying on my belly. Silverleaf looked up.

"How could I forget about Larksong?!" she caterwauled, rushing out of her den. I twitched my whiskers in amusement. Starting to lick at the burning wound, I thought about this day. So much has happened.

As I pondered on, the lichen curtain hanging above her den's entrance rustled open. I recognized the pure black fur, the amber eyes, and the familar white spots on his paws as he entered. Blackfur hurried in and padded up to my side.

"Are you alright?" he asked, looking at my wound. I nodded. He looked at me with those soft eyes of his, full of concern and warmth.

"That was a brave thing to do, Bonedust. Larksong couldn't have taken that hawk all on her own." he mewed. He licked my cheek. I purred. Suddenly, Silverleaf entered, Larksong following her. A part of the queen's right ear had a sharp nip on it, and she had several wounds on her side. Some parts of her fur were caked in blood. She was in a condition much more worser than mine.

I leaped off from the rock slab to offer her a place to lie on. Sort of a wrong move. I guess the wound had stretched, and it made it worse. I gave off a weak hiss.

"Don't jump around so much. It'll make it worse." Silverleaf meowed, helping Larksong up to the stone slab. She started rustling through her herbs. Blackfur gave me a final lick on the cheek and left. I sat down on a spot, licking my wound.

After Silverleaf applied an herb, and some cobwebs, to my wound, I stood up on my paws to leave.

As I left, I heard a meow from Silverleaf, "You forgot my Jasmine leaves!"

_End of Chapter Three_

_Author's Note: Chapter Three's finally finished! Hope you enjoyed it. I hope to start on the fourth one by tomorrow. :) Taking advantage of one free day from school. I won't be able to update by Sunday, though. As we will be leaving. But since my aunt has a computer there, I __might__ be able to update. Who knows?_

_Come on people! Reviews! They get me motivated: ) _


	4. Notice

**Quick Notice:**

**I'll update with two new chapters by Monday! I promise! **

**Things have been rather slow here lately, with my sister graduating**

**and approaching her first year of high school.**

**That, and our kitten (my sisters would get irritated if I would say she**

**was mine. - -) is getting pretty active. I have to feed it more often.**

**So, by Monday, then:) I promise!**

**-Honeykit**


End file.
